The Fantastic SpiderMan  03  Shockwaves
by homel001
Summary: Spidey battles The Shocker after a dareing raid at the Daily Globe


**The Fantastic **

**Spider-man**

**Shockwaves**

**By**

**Lee Homer**

**Spider-man created by:**

**Stan Lee and Steve Ditko**

**Disclaimer: All characters, references and locations belong to MARVEL COMICS Ltd. This is purely fan fiction and nothing else.**

**Last time, we saw Spider-Man tackle The Rhino and the Kingpin as the two worked together to steal a device called "The Nullifier." Spider- Man was able to retrieve the device and brought the two to justice.**

**Peter and Gwen's apartment**

"You never told me that it was your birthday this weekend?" Peter said alarmed as Gwen told him the news.

"Of course I did." Gwen replied, annoyed. "It's just that you're always too busy to even pay attention."

"Well it's not easy being a science whiz at ESU." Peter replied. "Ever since Dr. Connors came back to work, he's been on my back non-stop."

"We know." Gwen replied. "You keep saying, but you've got to take a break sometime?"

Peter frowned and sighed. He knew that he always lost an argument to Gwen because she was right all time.

"I'm sorry." He said with a smile. "I'm going to make it up to you. I Promise."

"How?" Gwen quizzed Peter.

"Well." Peter explained. "The Bugle is going to pay me double at the end of the week because of those photos I took of that crime scene over in Brooklyn. How about I take you out on a date or something?"

The look on Gwen's face began to change. She never had an official date with Peter before but didn't want to turn the offer down.

"Ok Pete I'll let you off." She said with a smile. "But I get to choose where we go and what we do."

"I already thought of dinner and a movie." Peter replied quickly.

"Damb it you're fast." Gwen replied jokingly.

The two laughed and held each other on the balcony.

"Deal". Gwen laughed.

**Later, through the city.**

Spider-Man had done his daily patrol of the city. Time was getting on and he decided that he should stop by the shops and buy Gwen a present. As swung over towards the Times Square area, he thought about what he had done during the day.

"_So let's have a rundown on the day I've had. I've stopped three separate muggings, saved a cat from a tree, saved an old lady from a fire, (How she got there I just don't know), had my daily laugh in Jameson's face, (I can never miss that) and now I'm off to the jewellery store to buy Gwen an expensive ring. That's it I guess."_

He swung round towards the skyscrapers and saw the bright lights of Time square dead ahead. As he perched he on top of the jewellery shop banister, his spider-sense tingled. Suddenly, a van approached the area at full speed and was about to hit pedestrians. Spider-Man acted quickly and shot a webline at the truck. His web hit the van's rear right tyre and ripped it off, sending the van crashing into the wall of a butchers shop. Once the dust had settled, the back doors flung open and five men leaped out of the back. One of the men wore a distinctive yellow suit with a matching mask, which was covered in a black net Pattern. His gloves and boots were brown and were covered in metal braces. The braces on the gloves had small triggers that were pressure sensitive. The other men were dressed in black and were wearing balaclavas.

"_Who are these freaks?"_ he thought.

He jumped down and tried to peruse the men. He punched out the men in balaclavas and turned towards the figure in yellow.

"Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?" he asked. "You can't just bomb down here in a crappy van at fifty miles per hour down a dead end street."

"You're in my way bug boy." The figure replied with a harsh tone in his voice.

Suddenly, the figure fired two blasts of energy at Spider-Man, which sent him into a fire hydrant. He struggled to get up and said.

"Who are you?" he asked in pain.

"I'm The Shocker!" the man replied. "And I have to fly."

Before Spider-Man could rise to his feet, Shocker had darted away from the scene. He rubbed his head and checked to see if the pedestrians were alright.

"_Why is it that I have to meet the weirdo's?"_ he thought. _"I guess I'll be seeing him again. For now though, I guess I better find another jewellery store. This one's had it._"

**The Daily Bugle**

J Jonah Jameson was anxious to get up to date pictures of Spider-Man. he was losing his sales to The Daily Globe and he had enough of being made a fool. He pranced up and down his office while smoking his Cuban cigar. He froze on the spot when Peter and Joe Robertson entered the office.

"Parker! Good you're here!" he barked. "Do you have anymore photos of Spider-Man for me?"

"Have I just." Peter replied. "He was spotted down at Times square after a van had crashed near a shopping precinct. Luckily I was there as I was buying a gift for a friend and I took these pictures."

Peter placed the photos on the desk which showed himself as Spider-Man, being tossed about by The Shocker.

"These pictures are just what I need to beat the Globe." Jameson said he picked them up. "Parker. You're a saint. No one can get photos of this quality than you. Here's your check. Now scram!"

"Jonah. We've just had Ned Leeds on the phone." Robertson reported. "There had been another robbery over in Queens, and the police witnesses said that one of the men was in yellow and blew chunks out of the wall."

Jameson looked at the photos again that Peter had left him.

"Like this guy for instance?" he speculated, showing Robertson the photo.

"Say, he matches the description well." Robertson replied, amazed. "I think we've stumbled onto something big here."

"You don't say?" Jameson asked sarcastically. "I want a story on this guy, on the afternoon edition pronto. I wish I knew what his name was."

"They say that he calls himself **The Shocker.**"

"The Shocker hey? The Shocker and Spider-Man battling in the street."

"What do you think Jonah?"

"I think that it's most likely a publicity stunt. I think that Spider-Man and The Shocker are in cahoots with each other."

"How do you know?" Peter interrupted.

"Because they both have criminal records." Jameson replied. "And they both wear masks. What do they have to hide?"

Peter asked no more questions and left the room, leaving Jameson to speculate with Robertson about the photos.

"_When will Jameson give up his act?" He thought. "He's obviously can't accept the fact that Spider-Man is a hero. I know that men like him are stubborn, but he's more than stubborn and quite frankly, I've had enough of it."_

Peter entered the elevator which took him down to the main entrance. He continued to ponder about Jameson's petty moaning and accusations.

"_Maybe I should pay him a visit tonight as Spider-Man. this time, without the jokes or insults."_

**Meanwhile at the Eastern docks.**

The Shocker loved the Eastern Docks. It was a good, secure, isolated place for him to hide where no one could practically find him. It was quite a journey for him though, as he has run through a huge majority of the city just to get there. He didn't care though for he was just relieved that no one was following him. No cops, no press and most of all, no Spider-Man. however, he knew that his work wasn't yet over. He had one last chore that he had to attend, but first he needed to hold a meeting with all the available men that he had left. The entire docks were dead silent because nobody had used them for many years. Once the workers had abandoned the place, The Shocker instantly set his base up. He made his way to once of the old storage warehouses and dragged the rusted doors open. The natural daylight, shone through the smashed in windows, lighting up the dark, dingy warehouse. The place may have seemed eerie to others, but to The Shocker, it was just another place to hide from the law. He made his way towards the upper level of the office where there was an office with a few dimly lit lights. He smiled as he made his way up the unstable, creaky staircase. As he entered the office, he saw seven men, sitting at a huge, round, conference table. They were all obviously waiting for the Shocker to arrive.

"Gentlemen." Shocker started. "Sorry I'm late, but I was a little…delayed."

"Spider-Man boss?" asked one of the men.

"You bet." Shocker replied. "But I'm not going to let him stop my next operation. We may have successfully robbed the gold depot in the Soho, but we still have one little chore to do."

"What's that then boss?" asked another man.

"We're going to rob the Daily Globe." Shocker explained. "They have had a huge rise in profit lately due to their stories on our work. We've made the front page of their crap for many weeks now so technically, we deserve our cut of the money for being their story. If you know what I mean?"

"We get it boss." Replied a third man. "The Globe has been on our arses for weeks now. We're all too scared to even set foot outside."

"And why is that?"

"Because where ever the press is, there are the cops and then Spider-Man and it all adds up to big profit for all the newspaper companies."

"And The Daily Globe is the only company to venture so far into out business." A forth man interrupted. "For all we know, we could already have a reporter in here, spying on us."

"That's not possible." Shocker reassured. "I would've shocked him or her into the ground by now. As for the Globe, it's going to feel the full force of my shockwave enhancers."

"So how are we going to do it then boss?" asked the fourth man again.

"It's pretty simple." The Shocker explained, as he placed some blueprints of The Globe onto the desk. "The Basement is the best place to break into. It leads into the safe, where the jackpot is."

He then pointed to safe room itself, as he explained the obstacles that they would face. The men listened carefully to each and every word.

"There will be two maximum security guards, guarding the safe. They shouldn't be a problem to take out, but our main concern will be the infrared detection lasers. We need to find the control panel that will shut them off otherwise we will be screwed."

"Leave that to me boss." A fifth man said. "I think I might know where the surveillance room is."

"You do?"

"Yes. It's in a room, just opposite of the safe. I used to work there before that pompous arsehole of an editor fired me and cost me everything."

"Then you shall have your revenge." Shocker said with dignity. "This is going to be a difficult operation, so we must be on alert at all times."

"And what if Spider-Man is to show up?" asked the third man.

"Leave Spider-Man to me." Shocker replied. "I'll make sure that he'll leave the place alive Muhahahahahahahahaha!"

**The Daily Bugle**

The sun had begun to set over the city. The rush hour had ended, the temperature had dropped slightly and the street lights clicked on for the night. Above the city, Spider-Man flew through the air as he shot multiple weblines at the buildings around him. It was so cold up at that height, that every time he breathed, vapour would blow out from under his mask. The Daily Bugle was dead in his sight as he swung through the air with the ice cold wind hitting him across the face. He landed at the wall and shivered, as he crawled up the wall of the Bugle, towards Jameson's office.

"_Geez its cold up here." _he thought. "_I'm freezing my webs off up here."_

Jameson was sitting behind his desk, unaware that Spider-Man was right outside his window. As he went to open the window, so he could throw out his cigar, his hand was snagged by a strand of web. Jameson looked up to his horror, to find Spider-Man loom right over him. He growled as the wall crawler back flipped onto the ceiling.

"I can have security up here in a second you know." Jameson threatened, thinking he was the big man. "So I suggest that you beat it."

"Simmer down pickle puss." Spider-Man replied, who laughed at the editor. "I just want a little word with you."

He leapt to the floor and webbed Jameson to the wall. Jameson struggled and growled, as Spider-Man perched himself on top of his desk.

"Why what is this!" Jameson moaned.

"That's just to make sure that you do as you're told and not call the big guys with their pop guns." Spider-Man. "the webbing will dissolve in and hour. Until then, shut up."

"What do you want?" Jameson asked calmly.

"Why do you keep making me out to be the ultimate villain number one?" the wall crawler asked. "I've saved you're un-grateful, ugly butt many times and you still insist that I'm the bad guy! I mean you of all people should know that I'm the good guy."

"You're a fraud." Jameson interrupted. "You only save my life just to deceive the people into thinking that you are a hero, when really you're a psychotic menace to society!"

"Oooo. Psychotic hey?" Spider-Man replied, trying not to laugh. "Ok big guy. Name a single psychotic thing that I've done to you ever?"

"Well, not necessarily me." Jameson answered, trying not to sound defeated. "But you have done psychotic things to the people of New York!"

"Like what?" Spider-Man challenged. "Go on, surprise me!"

"You robbed a jewellery museum in broad daylight in-front of millions." Jameson said.

"No, that was Mysterio." Spider-Man replied. "There was official police evidence."

"Ok." Jameson replied, as he tried to find another example. "You helped Doctor Octopus, steal a military device and you both took it to a nuclear power plant. Luckily, The Fantastic Four stepped in and saved the day. "

"That's because Doc Ock brainwashed me and gave me amnesia." Spider-Man explained again. "Reed Richards examined me and said that my memory had returned."

Jameson gave up let alone he still hated the wall crawler for reasons of his own.

"One of these days, I will expose you as the fame, stealing fraud that you are." he continued. "I know what you really are. You can't fool me into thinking that you're a hero."

"You can't even look at the physical evidence and accept it." Spider-Man said as he help up a photo which he took earlier as Peter Parker.

"Look at this." he explained. "If I was in cahoots with The Shocker, why would he blast me into a wall and make a run for it? Partners in crime don't do that."

"Yes, and you would know that wouldn't you?" Jameson replied smugly.

Spider-Man sighed and leaped towards the window as he was about to leave.

"I give up with Jameson. I really do." Spider-Man said.

He shot a webline, which hit the building that was opposite him. Before he leaped into full swing, he turned to Jameson, who was still stuck to the wall, and said his goodbyes, but in his normal sarcastic way.

"One of these days Jameson, you'll get yourself into trouble again." he said. "And when that happens, I won't be around to save your butt. So you can either apologize and have your paper support me or go screw yourself. Your choice."

He then leaped through the window and swung off into the early night sky. Jameson growled and shouted for the security guards, who burst their way into the office.

"Get me out of this!" he yelled. "I'll get that wall crawling menace for this! No one tells J. Jonah Jameson what he can print in his own damb paper by threatening me!"

**Peter and Gwen's apartment**

Peter tried to hide his gift for Gwen as she entered through the front door. At the last second, he through the box into the air and secured it with a bit of webbing from his web shooter, which stuck it to the ceiling. Gwen entered the living room to find Peter sprawled out across the couch, reading the paper.

"Anything good this time?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

"Only more Spider-Man news." Peter replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary. How was your day?"

"It's hard work you know, being a science whiz and all." Gwen explained. "I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, my feet hurt and my shoulders are aching."

"It's not that bad surely?" Peter asked, as he put the paper down. "Sit down, I'll rub you're back."

Gwen sat down next to Peter and lowered her shirt so Peter could massage her shoulder blades. She picked up the remote and switched on the TV. Peter deep in thought once again.

"_I can imagine it now. The Fantastic Spider-Man Masseuse. Mind you I have a knack for this."_ he thought._ "Uh – oh, what's this about?" _

The news appeared on the TV and a breaking news story erupted. Peter realised that the story was about The Shocker. He had struck again. The news reporter explained the story.

"It is believed that The Shocker has robbed another convenience store here in downtown Manhattan. He has apparently stolen over two hundred million dollars in cash. He is presumed armed and dangerous and must not be approached by anyone."

"_Yeah and I was there earlier."_ Peter thought. _"I don't even know what's worse. Chasing a mad man with two shock enhanced gauntlets or arguing with Jolly Jonah."_

"That's much better Peter." Gwen said later on. "Thanks."

Peter ignored Gwen. Something was bothering him and it caused him to sit and stare at the TV screen.

"Is everything alright?" Gwen asked.

"hmm?" Peter replied, noticing that Gwen was still in the room. "Oh it's just Jameson again. Nothing I can't handle."

Gwen smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

"Chin up Pete." She said. "I'm making dinner tonight."

Peter smiled back, hiding the thing that was bothering him. The truth that Shocker was still out there. As Gwen walked into the kitchen, Peter jumped, grabbed the gift box from the ceiling and rushed up towards his bedroom where he hid in his chest where he kept his red and blue Spider-Man costume.

As he returned downstairs, his spider-sense started to tingle. Suddenly, the apartment started to shake mysteriously.

Gwen lost her balance and began to fall, but Peter caught her in his arms and held her.

"Was that an Earthquake?" she asked.

"We don't have earthquakes here." Peter replied. "But we do have The Shocker here, and if my guess is correct, he's near by."

Peter helped Gwen to her feet and rushed upstairs to change into Spider-Man.

"I've got to go." He said.

"I know." Gwen replied silently. "But please be careful?"

Peter knew that look that he was getting and held Gwen in his arms. He had already changed into his costume and wanted to make sure that Gwen was going to be ok before he left. He looked down at her and kissed her properly for a couple of minuets. He pulled his lips away from hers and said quietly.

"Now I've got to go."

"Go." Gwen replied. "I'll be fine."

**The Daily Globe Basement**

The Shocker blasted his way into the basement and it seemed like there was no one to stop him. His plan was going well. He had a man up in the surveillance room, and the guards had been taken care of. Everything was going according to plan and he thought that he was going to get away with it. Three of his henchmen, who were wearing balaclavas, black jackets with matching trousers and shoes, entered through the hole in the wall and instantly placed the charges onto the safe.

"Detonation in five seconds." One of the men said.

"Then lets get out of here." Shocker replied.

The men ran for cover as the doors to the safe exploded. The whole basement shook violently as if an earthquake had struck them. A few seconds later and the smoke cleared, revealing a few empty shelves and papers, but these were no ordinary papers. They were the order slips for the money that they were looking for. The Shocker growled as he lost his temper.

"Where is the money!" he screamed.

"Boss, these papers are order slips for the money we need." One of the men replied. "The address is on here. All we need to do is go to the revenue depot to get it."

The Shocker was surprised at the response and put his hands on the man's shoulders.

"You are a genius!" he said. "The revenue depot hey? That place is like a heaven to us. We will take all the money we want and no one can touch us."

"Yes." The man agreed. "But we must go now. I'll call the others down."

"Ok but don't be too long." Shocker replied. "I have a feeling that Spider-Man will be joining us soon."

The rest of the party rejoined Shocker and they all crawled out of the basement before the building security could get to them.

**The Daily Globe Basement (a few minutes later)**

Spider-Man arrived at the scene, not long after The Shocker left. He surveyed the area just as building security had secured the basement off. He quickly noticed the papers from the safe that were scattered all over the floor. He picked them up and instantly spotted the address.

"_Shocker and his dumbass cronies were here alright." _he thought to himself, as he tried to put the pieces together. "_No one could ever blast a hole in that shape or form. Hell even The Rhino would have a bit of trouble."_

He finished reading the address on the order slips and realised what was going on.

"_Shocker wanted the money from the safe, but it wasn't delivered yet." _he thought, realising that he was running out of time. "_Now he must've gone to the source. He's going to the revenue depot where the money is stored. The depot is back in The Financial District. That's a few blocks away."_

Leaping out of the basement, Spider-Man fired rapid weblines at the buildings around him as he tried to pick up height and speed.

"_I know I've all of my taxes and insurance." _he thought. "_But I sure haven't paid my bad guy butt kick licence."_

On the streets below him, three squad cars roared up the street, towards the Financial District. They were obviously heading in the same direction as he was. To Spider-Man, seeing squad cars wasn't a good sign.

"I'm too late" he said out loud.

**At the revenue depot building**

Spider-Man was right, he was too late. He had arrived at the depot only to find that the wall had been blasted and the money had gone. He could see smoke rising from the wall so he knew that The Shocker wasn't there long. He sat back on the wall that he was perched on and thought of a plan, the Peter Parker way. After a few seconds, he clicked his fingers. He knew just what to do.

"_I've got it. I'll follow the route that I think he would've taken and use my spider-sense to track him. Although this is a long shot, it's the only shot I have."_

He shot a webline and followed the path that he took an educated guess on. He went by the possible escape route and hide outs that were nearby the area. Hours passed by and it began to seem pointless to the webslinger. There was no sign of The Shocker anywhere. There was no sign of debris, panic or police in the area. This baffled him because he knew fully well that a villain with money bags in his hands couldn't just disappear without a trace. He let go of his current webline and perched onto a nearby ledge.

"_This is pointless._" he thought. "_He couldn't have just disappeared like that. It's pretty much impossible. No one's ever slipped past my spider-sense like that."_

Suddenly, just as though that, his spider- sense tingled, alerting him to the subway station that was beneath him.

"_Spider-sense," _he thought. "_What the hell took you so long?_"

He jumped of the ledge and landed outside the subway entrance. His spider-sense tingled again. This time, his head throbbed wildly. Two shock blasts travelled from nowhere, launching Spider-Man into a nearby grocery store. Spider-Man quickly rose to his feet, brushing off the specks of wood and fruit juice off his costume. He was quickly alerted to see The Shocker and his men arrive at the station. Using his gauntlets, Shocker blasted a huge hole into the wall.

"This wall is coming down!" he shouted over the sound of the blasts. "Guys lets go. Spider-Man won't follow us in here."

"Oh I beg to differ shocky." Spider-Man replied as he caught up with the group at a fast speed. "This isn't the way to catch a train. Well of course you dumb idiots don't even know how a door works."

He then looked at the money bags and continued to taunt The Shocker.

"Judging by those money bags, you're the secret millionaire. Am I right?"

"Piss off bug boy!" Shocker yelled as he blasted Spider-Man off of his webline.

"I'm an arachnid, stupid." Spider-Man replied, as he rose to his feet. "Now be a good retard and drop the money bags now!"

The Shocker didn't reply to the insult. Instead, he just burst out laughing and continued to run into the station. It was obvious that he wasn't after hostages.

"_He's heading for the sewer system._" he realised instantly. "_What is the average crooks fascination with the sewer system anyway?"_

**The Subway Station**

The Shocker had entered the main area of the station. He ordered his men to split up into the sewers as he fired shock blasts at the roof structures, causing them to collapse. Frightened pedestrians fled the building in fear as Shocker continued his rampage through the main waiting area. Spider-Man swung through the entrance and dodged the shocker's blasts.

"Boy you are real bad tempered." he mocked. "You're not very good with train fairs aren't you?"

He continued to mock as he hit the ground and held up a falling structure.

"I have an idea. Why not pay for the ticket. Oh wait I forgot, it's STOLEN!"

The Shocker ignored the taunts and sped off towards the back of the station. Spider-Man kept the structure upright by securing it by webbing and continued the chase. The Shocker had blasted his way through the back wall, which led him into the sewer system. At the other end of the sewer, lied the subway tracks, which were his ticket to freedom. He knew he had to hurry because Spider-Man was closing in on him. The other thugs had split up as they individually searched for a way out. The Shocker, on the other hand, had a better idea. He knew that he wasn't in a hurry and decided to stop running. He immediately ran into one of the service corridors which took him to the water intake room. There, he would have the room to take Spider-Man out.

**The Sewer system**

Spider-Man had entered the service corridor. He didn't trust the ground because he knew that there was the possibility of a dozen traps. As he did, he scaled the walls and the ceiling, using his spider-sense to guide him. Each corridor led to another until the entire area became a maze.

"_This is goddamb ridiculous." _he thought. _"He could be anywhere in here and by the looks of it, each corridor leads to a dead end. Well this is where the good ol' fashioned guess comes in to it I think."_

Trusting his instincts, Spider-Man began to scale the corridor, one at a time. The first three rooms revealed nothing and the fourth room was a closet, but by the time he approached the far room, his spider-sense alerted him.

"_And behind service door number five, we should find a mad man in a yellow clown suit."_

He brought the door down, using his brute strength and leaped into the room. To his surprise, there was no one around, but his spider-sense told him otherwise. The shadows from the old generators gave him the creeps. The room was obviously abandoned, just the sort of place for a psycho to go and hide. He walked around cautiously and called out to him in hope that he would drive him out.

"Here shockey, shockey, shockey?" he said. "Come on, give up already?"

His spider-sense tingled as a sudden burst of energy flew out of the shadow behind him and hurled him into the wall. He prized himself out of the wall imprint that he had made, to see The Shocker emerge from the shadows.

"I knew that you would be so stupid as to follow me in here." he said, as he raised his gauntlets. "Now you're arse is mine."

"Why do you always aim for my arse?" Spider-Man replied with a mock. "It doesn't matter; we both know fully well that I'm the one who will win this."

"Oh we'll see." The Shocker said as he fired two energy bursts from his gauntlets.

Spider-Man didn't dodge in time and found himself being hurled through the wall at full speed. He hit the ground hard and skidded into the dirt and gravel. As he gained his balance, he noticed that he was no longer in the generator room. The Shocker had thrown him onto the subway lines.

"_Brilliant."_ he thought, rubbing hid head. _"Now where has he gone?"_

**The Subway**

The Shocker had run towards the end of the subway line. It was an old storage shed, full of rusted old carriages. He knew exactly what to do and he knew that his time was running out. Spider-Man was back in the tunnels behind him, which gave him a good few seconds to set up his next trick.

Spider-Man leaped from the pole to pole as his spider-sense warned him of multiple dangers, and he suddenly found out why. Ahead of him, four flashes of light lit up the tunnels, one at a time. The tunnels shook violently, loosening pieces of rock and gravel from above.

"_Uh-Oh?" _ he thought as he dived towards cover.

Each tunnel shone brightly as four simultaneous waves of energy, bounced up and down the lines. Spider-Man quickly dodged each wave as he tried to reach the end of the tunnels.

"_The Shocker must be running his gauntlets at full power."_ he thought. _"I've never seen bursts this big before. If they were any bigger, they cause this whole place to cave in."_

"Come on. Come and get me, bug boy?" The Shocker taunted as his voice echoed down the tunnels. "I know that you're still alive."

"Well, I've never heard of a corpse doing acrobatic moves." Spider-Man interrupted, as he took Shocker by surprise. "So yes, I must be still alive."

Using all of his strength, he was able to perform a knock–out punch on Shocker, as clung onto his shoulders. he then webbed him um and removed his gauntlets. The Shocker fell to the ground with thud, disturbing the dust.

"_Why do these guys even bother?" _ he thought to himself as he flung The Shocker over his shoulder and made his way back to the station.

The Police had ceiled of the station and the press were told to clear the way as the police chief arrived at the scene. Spider-Man emerged from the station and dumped The Shocker on the ground, in front of the officers.

"I suggest that you transfer this idiot to Rikers Island immediately." he said.

"Tell me why I shouldn't put you there with him?" the chief asked.

"Because I go around returning money bags where this douche bag here, doesn't." Spider-Man replied with a witty explanation. "Think that one over?"

Firing a webline, Spider-Man leaped into the air and swung towards home. The day was over and his back was killing him. After swinging on three weblines, he passed the Daily Bugle. He wanted to pay Jameson a visit, but couldn't be asked to do with another fight.

"_I'll let him boast and speculate about this one." _ he thought, as he fired another webline. _"Right now, I just want to go home and hit the bed for a while. It's Gwen's birthday tomorrow and I just want a little me time. The Shocker cracks me up. I mean all that big talk and one punch shuts him for good. Oh well I guess all he can do now is pretend to be the big man while he is in jail. Fat chance!"_

The End


End file.
